Dans Chacun De Mes Silences
by Amy Evans
Summary: One-shot sur un de mes couples préférés LilyJames.
1. Partie I

Salut,

C'est ma première fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il s'agit d'un one shot en deux parties sur le couple Lily/James. Dans la deuxième partie, il va peut-être avoir une song fic. J'ai adoré faire cette fic et je crois que comme moi, golden sun17 et sa sœur, ma fic vous plaira. Aucun personnages ne m'appartiens à part Maeve et Mala. Vous comprendrez le titre de ma fic dans la deuxième partie.

Merci et Bonne Lecture

_Dans chacun de mes silences_

_Partie I_

Elle se tenait devant le miroir et attendais que ses deux meilleures amies soient prête pour descendre rejoindre son cavalier. Enfin elle a accepté d'aller au bal de St Valentin avec James Potter. Elle a décidé de lui laisser une chance. C'est vrai, quoi, depuis de l'année, James a arrêté de l'harceler et de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Elle l'a trouvé changer et il est devenu plus mature sans pour autant arrêter ses plaisanteries et ses blagues. Elle devrait peut-être remercier ses deux meilleurs amis Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin pour ce changement. Plus elle y pense, plus elle avait trouvé mignon la façon dont James lui a demandé d'aller au bal avec elle.

**Flash Back**

Après le match de Quidditch contre les serdaigles, les griffons avaient eu la permission de leur directrice de maison et professeure de métamorphose de faire une fête pour célébrer leur victoire contre les aigles.

C'est après avoir bu quelques bièraubeurres que le célèbre James Potter s'avance près des trois filles les plus solitaires, mais les plus farceuses de Poudlard.

Ce trio constitué de Maeve Summers, une demi elfe aux cheveux roux et les yeux marron. Tous les élèves savent pour sa condition due à ses oreilles un peu pointues. Elle est la plus méfiance, celle qui contrôle le plus ses sentiments et la plus grande du trio. Son instinct est très important pour elle et les aide beaucoup lors de leur escapade.

Ensuite vient Mala Steed, une sorcière de pur sang. Elle déteste tous ce qui se rapporte à la magie noire. Due au de ses 1m50, elle est la plus petite du trio. Elle a les cheveux d'un noir obscur avec des reflets bleu nuit et des yeux gris faisant ressortir son teint pâle. Elle est la plus douce, naïve et compréhensive du trio.

Pour finir vient Lily Evans. Elle vient d'une famille de moldu, mais elle est la meilleure de sa promotion. Elle a les cheveux auburn et les yeux verts. Côté caractère, Lily est une énigme. Possédant un mélange de douceur, de méfiance et de compréhensibilité. Lily est celle qui change de caractère le plus souvent. Malgré ses 1m60, elle sait se faire respecter.

C'est après une grande hésitation que James interrompit la discussion du trio

Heu... Lily ?

Qu'est ce que tu me veux Potter ?

Non rien

Et c'est comme cela que James Potter décourager s'éloigna pour s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Maeve et Mala déçu du comportement de leur amie décide que Lily devrait aller s'excuser.

-Lily qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de lui répondre comme cela et sur ce ton

- Du calme Mala

- Non, je trouve qu'elle a raison Lily. Depuis le début de l'année, Potter ne te parle presque plus et devient plus mature. Et dès qu'il vient te parler, tu vas l'envoyer piètre et tu lui gueules dessus. Je suis vraiment déçu de ton comportement. Tu devrais aller voir ce qu'il te voulait et t'excuser.

- Maeve a raison Lily et en plus il fait vraiment pitié.

-Bon d'accord les filles. Je vais lui parler.

Et c'est après cette mini dispute que Lily rejoint James pour s'excuser de s'être emporter.

-James

Surpris de se faire appeler par son prénom par la fille qu'il aime depuis le premier regard, James ne répondit que 2 minutes plus tard.

-Désolé Lily. Que me veux-tu ?

-Je suis venu m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

-Heu...D'accord j'accepte tes excuses.

- Je voulais aussi savoir pourquoi tu es venu me parler.

- C'est assez compliqué en fait. Répondit James en se passant la main dans les cheveux

- Vas-y je t'écoute. Dit Lily en repliement une grimace face au geste précédant de James

- Bon d'accord je me lance. Je voudrais savoir si tu voulais être ma cavalière pour le bal de St Valentin

Lily regarde James pour pouvoir apercevoir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Un mélange de doute, d'espoir, de sincérité régnait dans les yeux noisette de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. C'est après un moment d'hésitation et de réfléxion que Lily décide enfin de lui laisser une chance.

-C'est d'accord. Répondit elle

Et c'est après cette réponse que Lily parti en laissant derrière elle un Potter plus que surpris.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**Fin de la première partie**

Je vous posterai la deuxième partie dès que possible

Je vous avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup avec une multitude de review de toute part : positive, négative,Constructive

Pour me laisser un message appuyer sur le bouton Reviews en bas a gauche.

Merci d'avance

Amy Evans


	2. Annonce Ceci n'est pas un message pour d...

Salut,

Ceci n'est pas la suite de mon one-shot ni une annonce pour vous dire que j'abandonne ma fic. C'est plutôt une annonce pour vous dire la raison de mon retard et la non publication de la suite. Dans cette annonce je vais aussi répondre à mes 9 review que j'ai eu et que j'ai vraiment appréciée.

Bon tout d'abord je veux vous avouez que je n'est pas encore commencer à écrire ma deuxième partie car le temps me manque. Je suis dans ma dernière année du secondaire et j'ai beaucoup de devoir ainsi que des révisions à faire. En plus de tous cela, je fais partis de l'équipe de Volley Ball et de Cheerleaders de mon école alors toute ma semaine est occupée au maximum. Mon seule temps libre est la fin de semaine et même là j'ai des tonnes de devoirs. Je sais que cela n'est pas une excuse, mais je vous préviens que je vais faire le maximum pour écrire la suite le plus vite possible. Si vous voulez me crier après due à mes stupide raisons vous pouvez le faire et cela ne me dérangera pas.

Maintenant passons au review que vous m'avez laissé.

RAR :

Lily078 : Ma première review. Ta review ma vraiment fais plaisir et je vais essayer d'allonger la deuxième partie car tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir dit ce commentaire.

Lyls : Salut, merci pour ton commentaire et pour tes conseils. C'est ma première fic et même ci ce les commentaires que tu m'as donné mon vraiment fais plaisir. Je vais faire mon possible pour mettre en valeur les sentiments et les émotions des personnages. J'ai aimé ce commentaire constructif et comme je te le dis plus haut je vais faire tout mon possible pour m'améliorer.

Pathy33 : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire et j'espère que mon manque de temps ne te dérange pas trop.

Arica33 : Merci ta review ma vraiment fais plaisir et je vais allez dès que j'ai fini mon message lire ta fic et donner mon commentaire.

Jamesie-cass : Je te remercie énormément pour ton commentaire positif et je suis contente de voir que mon style d'écriture ainsi que mon histoire te plait.

Kritari : Cela n'est pas grave si ta review n'as pas été constructive, négative ou positive c'est l'intention qui compte et c'est ça qui me fais le plus plaisir. Merci

freedomfighter9 : Pour les fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe, je suis vraiment désolé s'il y en avait beaucoup, mais je suis allée vérifier sur mon ordinateur et pour ma part je n'en ai pas trouvé. Ne t'en fais pas cela n'es pas un reproche que je te fais mais si tu veux bien me dire tous les fautes que tu as vu, je t'en serais très reconnaissante. Ton commentaire ma vraiment fais plaisir et pour tes conseils constructifs. Je vais faire attention à mes fautes de toute sorte.

Titense : Merci beaucoup. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu aimes mon histoire.

Aya Volsunga : Je suis contente de voir que je suis une de tes lectrices les plus assidues. Je suis contente de voir que tu es venue lire ma fic et qu'elle te plaise. Je vais faire un effort pour mon style d'écriture et de mettre la psychologie plus en avant et plus en détails. Je fais faire le plus possible pour que ma fic ne soit pas trop rapides et trop rapidement bâclée. Merci beaucoup et j'apprécie considérablement le fait que tu sois venue lire ma fic. Je vais faire le plus possible pour mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible et j'espère que tu comprends mes raisons fasse à se retard.

Aussi je remercie personnellement Golden Sun 27ainsi que ces sœurs qui me soutiennent pour cette fic et en qui j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'attention pour vous et je veux vous dire que je considère comme des modèles. Pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas allez lire leur fic car elles sont vraiment bonnes.

Encore désolé pour cette annonce car moi aussi je déteste quand les auteures font ce genre de message, mais maintenant je les comprends mieux.

-xox-

Amy Evans


End file.
